


Steve Continues to Be a Real One

by Alien_Jester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muteness, Non-Verbal Character, Other, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Summary: Reader (gender non-specific) goes non verbal/experiences selective mutism. How would Steve react what does he do when it happens.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Steve Continues to Be a Real One

First time it happened Steve had no idea what was going on. Did he do something wrong? Were you mad at him? Were you guys fighting and he didn't know about it somehow? All of it was a no of course. You simply had gone non-verbal. A process you have experienced before. You have had it happen enough times that you know how to communicate fairly well in asl even if its a pretty basic amount of knowledge. Unfortunately Steve has never seen anybody do this, so the best sign he knows is thank you. He ends up getting you paper to write on but it takes him some coaxing for you to agree. For some reason writing your words on paper felt embarrassing and it grinded on your nerves. However it was clear he was just trying to help, and understand so you did it. Explaining that sometimes you would go non-verbal for a little while. Sometimes it would last for hours, other times only about ten minutes. He didn't fully understand but he still did his best and he asked questions you did your best to answer. You couldn't be more relieved he wasnt mad. In the past people have become irritated with the sudden change, and communication barrier. That day you taught Steve a couple phrases in sign that way guys could still take care of each other if you were non-verbal.  
The next time it happened Steve was guiltily excited. Not because you couldn't talk but because he wanted to show you that he remembered the signs. So he asked:  
Are you okay?  
Can I get you anything?  
Do you want to watch a movie?  
You were really shocked as he very sloppily signed the words to you. Granted he knew that you can hear him, but he still wanted you to know he cared. It really did make you feel. better. You signed back that you would love to watch a movie, and that you would make popcorn. It took him a second to figure out what you said but he managed. You both set off to do separate tasks. Him setting up a movie, you making popcorn. When You got back and finally get to sit down, and watch the movie, you sit close together, popcorn sitting on your crossed legs. His arm is behind you around your waist. A thing you learned he does to comfort people without trapping them by the shoulders. The two of you watch the movie and by the end you're talking again so silly jokes are being made about the plot. The popcorn is gone but the bowl is still in your lap. Your head is resting on his shoulder and his hand is playing with your hair.  
"Thank you." You spoke quietly watching the credits roll.  
"No problem."


End file.
